


醉酒

by 123Soysauce



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:07:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23682901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/123Soysauce/pseuds/123Soysauce
Summary: 三纺交往小故事和初次
Relationships: Izumi Mitsuki/Takanashi Tsumugi
Kudos: 4





	醉酒

从居酒屋出来，大和把醉得迷迷糊糊的三月安置在附近酒店的床上，酝酿了一下情绪，打通了纺的电话。 

“经纪人桑！三儿好像有点不开心一个人跑出去喝酒了！居酒屋的人给我打电话现在把他安置到旁边的酒店房间里了，地址等会传给你，我现在赶不过去，你赶紧去接一下他吧。” 

收到联络的纺一下子就有点慌了，发生了什么？那个一向坚强乐观的三月桑，居然喝到醉了。 

很快，地址通过rc传来，一起来的，还有第二条消息: 

“经纪人桑，和泉三月这家伙啊，在某个方面有点胆怯和自卑，如果不是你不自己说的话，他大概怎么也不愿意相信。反正他现在醉得没什么意识，你想告诉他什么，可以试着悄悄说哦。” 

大和输入文字，发送，关闭手机，走出酒店大门。 

他嘴角勾起一个弧度，我都做到这份上了，这两傻孩子总会做点什么了吧？ 

纺开着车，一路疾驰到了酒店门口，向店员说明情况后，前台告诉她，前面有位先生已经说明了情况，很爽快地交给她房卡。 

电梯一路向上。 

纺从接到电话后就全然空白的脑子才开始流入了一些信息。 

她的脸颊绯红一片，她的心脏跳得好快，她的手心也在不停地出汗。 

对于长久保持锻炼的她来说，这样一点运动量还远远不到出汗的水平。 

所以，她在紧张。 

是因为——对现在三月桑的情况很担心。 

也是因为——大和桑的那些话。 

纺推开房门，床上拢起一个人型的小丘，走进一看，确实是安睡的三月。 

——总而言之，人平安，也没出什么事故。 

松了一口气，一直紧绷的神经得到缓解，纺靠着墙缓缓坐下。 

她看着三月恬静的睡颜，他温暖的橘色头发柔顺地垂下，他的眉间舒展，嘴角微微勾起，可能在做一个美梦。 

他很可爱，很帅气。 

她很喜欢，很爱慕。 

其实她知道的，自己这份感情的意义。她也知道，三月对自己抱有同样的感情。 

——当你那样的注视着那一个人，你很难不去发现。更何况他并不太懂掩饰。 

可是她不能说。他们是经纪人和偶像。 

但就像大和桑说的那样，如果是现在的话，没关系的吧？ 

纺缓缓靠近三月，静谧的室内，只有她的呼吸声和心跳声，响如雷鸣。 

两瓣薄薄的嘴唇越靠越近，最后一秒，她错开了唇，一个淡淡的吻落在他的脸颊上。 

“三月桑，我喜欢你。” 

这个不争气的心脏！纺有点懊恼，也有点慌不择路，准备先就这样逃出去。 

如果现在带走三月桑，三更半夜，年轻的经纪人和偶像一起从酒店里出来——这要是被拍到，可不是什么好新闻。 

“是，经纪人桑吗……” 

身后突然传来细细的嗓音，可能是宿醉的关系，比起平日活泼的声线多了几丝暗哑。 

很性感，但慌乱的纺一下子只是单纯地被吓到了。她下意识地转过身，发现三月摇摇晃晃地试图站起。 

顾不得内心的尴尬，纺扑上去扶住了三月。 

“三月桑！我在这，是有什么不舒服的地方吗？” 

“啊——不是，没有，你不要走好不好——难得梦到纺桑说喜欢我了……这个梦真好——就再多留一会儿嘛——” 

不是梦哦…… 

也许是这个一直以来太过可靠的三月桑少见地流露出了脆弱的神态。纺突然获得了勇气。 

“三月桑，不是梦哦。我是真的喜欢你，想成为你恋人的那种喜欢。” 

说出来了—— 

纺害羞地想立刻逃走，但这次，她没有动，而是直视着三月的双眼。 

哎？ 

刚刚，经济人桑在说什么？ 

因为酒精而麻痹的大脑吃力地运转着，努力理解其中的意义。 

她说……喜欢我？ 

又是梦吗？ 

梦里，会有这么璀璨的双眼吗？ 

三月情不自禁地想要靠近那双眼眸。 

他现在本身大部分重量都压在纺身上，突然一用力，纺没支持住，两人双双倒在床上。 

“啊——” 

她小小地惊呼出声，却让他清醒了一些。 

这不是梦。 

三月颤抖地伸出手，拂上她柔软而微烫的脸颊。 

她是真的。 

这个事实让三月心底软成一片。 

太好了——他不禁这么想着。 

“我也……喜欢你。” 

还有很多很多话想和你说，但是过度疲倦的身体却做不出反应。 

“三月桑？” 

久久没有听见三月的下文，纺探出脑袋，才发现他已经睡着了。 

嘛……这样也不坏。 

纺找了一个舒服一点的姿势，也闭上了眼睛，今天，就这样吧。

自从那个互相表白的夜晚之后已经半年了，三月和纺进入了秘密交往模式。他们小心地维护着这段恋情的不为人告知，当然，总有那么几个敏锐地过分的家伙发现了，比如大和，比如纺的密友由子。  
“哎——”由子下意识地喊出，发觉自己太大声后又刻意压低声线，“你们还没到本垒打啊？”  
纺脸上浮起了可疑的红晕：“很意外吗！”  
“如果是你们的话，好像不怎么意外就是了——你们怎么看都不是能主动的类型哎。”  
“而且最近……我们还冷战了……”  
“哎？  
这也不像你们这对模范情侣做的出来的事情。说说看，咋了？”由子饶有兴趣地打量着纺。  
“呃……严格来说也不算冷战？他最近明显情绪低落，问他就很慌忙地移开话题。  
我觉得……如果是恋人之间，有问题的话不该相互扶持一起解决的吗？”  
“这样，嗯……”由子灌了一大口啤酒，“我知道你需要的是什么了！这个周日有空的对吧！把时间留给我。”  
“嗯？”  
“给你置办战袍。”

周日晚上，简单解决了晚饭之后，当由子带着纺进入情趣用品店的时候，迟钝如纺也明白了她想干什么。  
纺的指尖都在颤抖：“哎哎哎——这这这——你你你——”  
“可怜的孩子，话都不会说了。冷静点。”说着，由子丢来了一张酒店房卡，“房间我都准备好了，不许跑。”  
纺僵硬在原地，这——说着要冷静，但后面那句话不是更不能冷静吗！  
由子却已经满不在乎地挑选起了衣服：“小清纯们的第一次还是不要太刺激了，简单一点的不错，这套你觉得怎么样？”  
听到询问，纺才回过神来，感觉手中的房卡滚烫得吓人，几乎握不住：“呜——还是不要了吧——”  
由子顿了顿，转过身来，表情是难得的认真：“纺，这种事情，水到渠成是很美好的。我知道你们忙得飞起，也没空好好说说话，趁这个机会，好好解开心结也是很好的。不过嘛，我知道你还需要一点酒精，放心，房里我准备了瓶红酒，给你壮壮胆。”  
“由子……”  
“所以你觉得这件怎么样？啊，那件我也觉得很可爱，又纯又欲哦，啧啧。”

最后结账离开的时候，纺能感到自己的脸红成了一片，由子的心情倒是不错，还哼着小曲。她带着纺走到酒店门口，把怀里的袋子往她怀里一塞，纺几乎要跳起来。  
“嗨girl，别紧张，你超可爱的，一定能顺利拿下他。我去订个蛋糕，明天吃，就当庆祝了。”由子笑眯眯地捏了捏纺的脸颊。  
“嗯……”  
“去吧！洗个澡换上战袍，你男友大概一小时后到。”  
“哎？他……为什么？你什么时候——”  
“半小时前，你在试衣服的时候。”由子笑得像只狐狸，晃了晃手机，上面是和三月的rc界面。  
“和泉君，纺和我出来玩，一不小心喝的有点多，哭着撒娇要找你。我没办法，先把她放在附近的酒店了，地址和房号如下，你去接一下吧。”  
“谁，谁喝醉了会哭着找他啊！”  
由子的视角，纺像快炸毛的小动物，于是她就像顺小动物毛一样揉了揉，不反驳，“乖，我总要让他明白为什么我不直接送你回家吧。”

三月急匆匆赶到酒店，刷卡进入房间的时候，就发现纺乖巧地坐在小桌旁，裹紧了外套，桌上有一瓶空了一半的红酒。，暂且看不太清她的神色。  
“纺？”他慢慢靠近纺，压低声音呼唤她。  
纺抬起了头，脸上少许红润，眼睛湿漉漉的，“三月，你来啦。”  
——是稍微有点醉，还能交流的状态。  
三月下定了判断，顾不上奇怪为什么由子小姐说得那么夸张，试着和纺沟通：“我送你回家好不好？”  
纺却摇了摇头，指着她对面的位置，要他坐下。  
本身就无法拒绝纺的要求的三月，更不要说面对的还是醉酒的她，他无奈地坐下。  
“三月，你最近在烦恼些什么？”  
他一愣，没想到一上来，纺就是这么正经的问题。  
下意识地想叉开话题，对着纺固执的直视着他的眼睛，却无论如何也开不了口。  
“其实也不是什么大问题，”良久，他移开了目光，觉得有些难以启齿，“我只是……有点嫉妒。”  
纺想过无数个答案，却没有这个，“嫉妒？”  
“我知道的啦！大家都没有错！你是我的女朋友，也是我们的经纪人，但是我还是忍不住嫉妒嘛！我们都没什么私处的时间！”  
像是终于能把胸膛里的不快发泄出来，三月的音调越来越高，语速也越来越快。  
“本来不想和你说的……没错，我就是这么小心眼的男人。”他补充似的嘟囔了一句。

三月余光落在对面的纺身上，不知道她对于这样的自己有什么想法。她好像有点呆愣，接着，露出了微微的笑意，手撑在桌上，探出身体，一个吻印在自己脸颊上，她坦率地说出了自己的想法：  
“没有小心眼。我觉得特别可爱。”  
轮到三月有些傻眼，她居然是这样想的吗？  
他无意识地视线往下，狼狈地躲开她的视线，却不由得呼吸一窒。  
随着她的动作，一直包裹着曼妙身体的外套自然散落，里面的美好风景一览无余。  
——她只穿着内衣。  
三月迫使自己挪开视线，脑内却不受控制地回放着刚刚的惊鸿一瞥。  
雪纺，白色，半透明。  
气血下涌，他尴尬地并拢双腿，把下半身藏在桌子底下。  
对面的纺一直注视着他，看着他局促不安的样子，伸出一只手，拽紧了他的衣角，三月没看到她的表情，耳旁传来了细细软软的声音：  
“想要……三月。”

没有一个年轻男人能受得了自己喜欢的女孩说这种话，等三月回过神来，他已经抱着纺到了床上。  
“纺——我也是个——正常男人哦——你知道接下来要发生什么吧？现在还可以停下来哦。”  
三月觉得这个自己已经快变得不像自己了。  
纺没有回答他，而是颤抖着，握着他的手，放在了自己胸上。  
他觉得自己完蛋了，，如果现在纺说不要，他可能都没有办法停下来。  
三月先粗暴地拽下了自己全身衣物，性器早已充血勃起，蓄势待发。他一把撕开床边的避孕套包装，带上一个。  
他努力克制着自己的冲动，轻柔地剥下了她的外套。  
纺的里面真的只有一套内衣，衬得她白皙的皮肤更加醒目，他能听见自己的呼吸声更加沉重。  
他深呼吸了一口气，在她的眼帘上安抚似地吻了一下——她闭上了双眼，睫毛像是蝴蝶般飞舞着。  
他的手伸到她的后面，摸索着解开了她的扣子，然后往下，褪下她的内裤。纺乖巧地附和着他的动作，配合地脱下最后的防护。  
现在，他的女孩最美好的一切展现在他的眼前。  
三月贪婪地从上往下一寸寸凝视着她，她的锁骨精致而小巧，胸部是正好能握住的大小，不算丰腴，但也不绝对算瘦弱。下腹结实而又平坦，马甲线清晰动人，是她坚持自我锻炼的成果。再往下……  
他的眼神越发深沉。  
也许是他的目光太过直白，纺浑身的皮肤都泛着淡淡的粉色，她试图伸出两只手护住胸部，双腿合拢挡住那一片密林。  
“别……别看——”  
“可是，我很喜欢纺，这一切，都很喜欢。”

他看着她，那双璀璨眸子里的爱恋和呵护满得几乎要溢出来。那个孩童般可爱的外表下，住着一个值得依赖的成年男性。  
不由得，纺缓缓放松了身体，如果是这个人的话，可以和他走上一辈子的吧？  
三月双手捧起双乳，细致地爱抚它们。该说真不愧是有一双能在厨房里化腐朽为神奇的魔法之手吗？他的动作灵巧而温柔，仿佛是在对待最珍贵的食材。  
玉峰上的两粒红梅开始悄悄挺起，悄然绽放。三月低头，将两团白兔聚拢在一起，舔舐着小小的那两粒。  
他的神情专注，红色的舌尖不停地绕着它们打转，生理上和心理上双重的刺激引得纺嘤咛出声，总觉得下面流出来了什么。  
“呜呜——不要了，不要了啦——”嘴上胡乱地喊着，纺手上却遵循着本能，抱住三月的头，让他更靠近自己。  
三月嘴角勾起了小小的弧度，坏心眼地用牙齿轻轻磨了一下乳头。  
“啊——”  
“纺是想要这种吗？”感受着她的手力道变松，三月抬起头，笑着看着她。  
和平时一样的爽朗笑容，现在看起来却怎么都有一点可恶的味道。  
纺抿紧了嘴唇，摆明了不想回答这个问题。三月也不急，右手往下探，钻进了那片密林。  
“呀！”纺吓了一跳，下意识又要并起双腿。  
“让我看看，好不好？”他的声音带着情欲的哑，让她无法拒绝。  
三月慢慢打开她的双腿，从未有人到访过的幽谷展现在了他的眼前。他的手指拨开大阴唇，已经开始肿大的花珠颤巍巍地展现在了他的眼前。  
他的大拇指和食指一起，揪住了那一粒。  
“呜啊啊啊啊啊——”纺一瞬间几乎从床上弹起，太过刺激的快感让她挺直了脊背，头向后扬起。  
观察着她的神色，等她稍微平复一点后，三月探出一根手指，进入那个蜜穴。  
好紧。那是他的第一反应，那个窄小的洞穴似乎连吞吐一根手指都极为困难。  
一只手拨弄着花珠，他凑上前去，再次吻住她的唇。  
她紧绷的身体不再那么僵硬。  
就在勉强挤进第二根手指不久，一股水儿从穴口流出，纺敏感的过分的身体直接高潮了。  
三月抚着她的背，等她缓过劲来，看着她不断地喘着粗气，眼神迷离的样子，他不免有些狠不下心，“不到最后，只是蹭蹭……也是可以的。”  
“不可以！”她剧烈的反应吓了他一大跳，她的手紧紧拽住了他的手腕，力度大得吓人，“想和三月一起——”  
她的视线下移，盯着他与娇小的体型不符的狰狞巨物，咽了一口口水，手上的力量没有放松。  
啊啊，这下，是怎样也不可能停下来了，三月想着。  
他吻上了她的脖颈，有点重，像是要在她的身上留下他的烙印，像是要在他的心里留下她的烙印。

纺那个怎么看也与自己尺寸不匹配的东西一点点靠近的时候，说不害怕是不可能的，但是，明明已经一头大汗却仍然说着“蹭蹭就好”的三月更让她不忍。  
想要和他合为一体。  
这个想法叫嚣着，冲刷着她。  
但是，即使做足了准备，他真正进来那一瞬间，她依旧疼得感觉被撕裂。  
只进来浅浅一点龟头，纺听到了他心疼的声音：“还好吗？”他甚至打算就这么出去。  
不行！  
纺咬牙，握住了他的手，尽力放松自己的身体，甚至主动往前吞下了一段。  
她听到他叹了口气，然后抱住她。  
一只手抚慰着胸部，另一只安抚着阴蒂。那里则是浅浅地抽插着。  
痛感开始退去，水浪般温和的快感涌上。三月的喘息声索绕着她，无比动听。  
脑子开始迷迷糊糊，不知道怎么形容这种感觉，但是很舒服，这就是和喜欢的人一起做的感觉吗？  
纺觉得自己软得快要化成一滩水，只有和他相接的部分无比真实。  
他开始加深动作，一点点地深入她，“疼的话告诉我。”  
纺摇摇头，怎么会疼呢？她快要溺死在他的温柔里了。  
突然，他不知道碰到哪里，闪电般的快感流过她的全身，“啊啊啊——”  
“是这里吗？”他又试探着一撞。  
春风一样的温和转换为夏雨一般的急促。  
快感密集地冲击着她，她只觉得脑海中白光一阵阵白光闪烁，分不清今夕何夕，只记得他的气息。  
“三月——呜呜——”  
“抱歉……稍微再，等等我吧。”  
他不知道又来回了几十下，媚肉翻滚，蜜液湿湿嗒嗒蹭遍了两人的性器，床单上也一片泥泞。  
“呜——我——”  
“我知道了，一起去吧。”他的声音好像如远方传来般飘渺。  
纺最后的印象，是有热热的液体冲入自己体内，像是打开了她身体的开关，她那里也喷出一大股蜜液。


End file.
